


Forum Fun

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: Terraria
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Shibari, Spanking, Suspension, Vibrators, blowjob, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: Commission Work. Autumn feels lonely so she turns to an online forum to find someone to keep her company. The results are spicy.
Relationships: Mechanic/Original Character
Kudos: 10





	Forum Fun

“Thank you for your purchase! And remember! Always buy more wire than you think you need!” Autumn waved after her last client, a big grin on her face. "You never know when it will come in handy!" 

Another busy day at the shop. Looking over the shelves she noted that soon she’ll need to restock. Through her window, she saw Nort, the Goblin Tinkerer and waved at him when he saw her. He shyly waved back and went inside his shop finishing closing up. Autumn sighed. At some point, one of them would have to make a move. Oh, well. No use of pondering on things she knew she wouldn't be brave enough to do. 

She rubbed the back of her neck to release some tension after a long day and went back to writing down her inventory. She’d need to make an order tomorrow otherwise she might end up without her stock. Then she had to tidy up the floors and put all in order (why were customers always messing it up?). 

Once that was done, she headed to the private part of her house. It’s been a while since she was with anyone and it was getting frustrating. And lonely. Not many dating opportunities where she lived. 

Thankfully the technology was going forward and now the Cellphones have been equipped with a brand new function. The Network. It contained a multitude of forums, where everyone could communicate and exchange information! Autumn has recently started using it for placing orders on her stock, discussing with other mechanics the newest inventions or asking for advice with things that stumped her, and her hobby. Well, not exactly a hobby. More of a… fantasy relief source. People there would post photos or stories regarding their innermost, sexual fantasies. Definitely not the vanilla kind. So it happened that she really needed some of that relief now. 

Autumn made herself comfortable on her bed and quickly found her favourite story. It never failed to do the trick. As she read her mind was supplying the images that would go with the story, bringing up her heartbeat and making her mouth water (aside of other things getting wet). By the middle of the story, she had undone her overalls, letting them drop to the floor. Her hand found its way between her folds and she could feel how wet she was. Her fingers stroked her pussy working herself up before she slipped them inside. By that time she dropped her Cellphone to the side and began to pump her pussy. With her other, now free hand, she gripped onto her breast and squeezed it. She panted loudly and moaned getting closer and closer to her release. She pressed the heel of her palm over her clit adding a bit of pressure and friction as she fucked herself. Her released washed over her hard and she cried out in pleasure. 

Breathless and still she laid for a good moment gathering herself up before she got off the bed and went to clean herself up, tossing her dirty clothes into the basket. Phew, that was a good one. She took a quick shower and returned to her bed. Picking the Cellphone up again she scrolled some more through the forum and she noticed a familiar handle. She smiled and wrote a reply before his message could be swallowed by others. Her DMs pinged with new notification and she happily switched there. 

Autumn new this guy for a bunch of months now, they have discussed their shared interests before. He apparently used to do some dom work before and she admitted she tried out some of that stuff herself but more from the sub perspective. Dabbled really. He’s been very nice to her and quite funny and turned out he was also very interested in mechanics. They shared another forum and she couldn’t be happier about it. It seemed like they clicked so well. The only thing she didn’t know about him was how he looked like or vice versa. She was quite shy about it. What if he didn't like redheads with freckles? 

Either way, she read his message. 

[So, what’s keeping you up this time?] he wrote.

[I’ve been rereading one of the stories, working out some fuck-tension] she replied.

[Ah, right, ;) So, did you work it out?]

[Some :> ] she giggled to herself. 

[I see~]

Suddenly she had a bold idea. [Would you like to help me out with the rest]

[Oh? Like IRL?]

[Yes.] Her heart was drumming in her ears and she bit her lips, all excited. 

[I’m listening.]

Yes! He agreed! Great! She typed fast what she had in mind before she could chicken out and he suggested a few things that build up heat in her cheeks and stomach. They agreed on a safe word and went over other details. She was so excited she couldn’t sleep that night. They also agreed to exchange photos so at least they knew who to expect. It was all so thrilling but dreadful at the same time. It was going to be awesome! Surely. She marked the day on her wall calendar. No way she could forget this!

The time went by, Autumn seemed to get busier and busier every day. There were orders to sort, things to fix and the date on the calendar was getting closer and closer.

It was night outside and the workshop has been closed for the day. Autumn was sitting by the workbench tinkering. She hummed to herself and tapped her foot to the rhythm as she tightened the screws and oiled the joints. The shop has been quiet except for her lil song, the ticking of the clock and the metal whine of the device as she worked on it, completely lost in her task and unaware of the outside world.

The mechanic stretched her back and rolled her neck, working out the stiff joints. She needed a cup of coffee and she was good to go for a few more hours. This needed to be done by morning. She stood up, stretching one more time and made her way to the kitchen. Setting the kettle on, she danced around a little. Getting herself a little bit of a workout before she’d have to be seated for a long time again. Her butt got so stiff there. 

She got her mug and poured in the coffee, just waiting now on the water to boil. Her fingers drummed over the countertop. Her ponytail bounced to the music in her head. Maybe if she paid more attention to her surroundings she wouldn’t have been taken by surprise. Her vision went black. Without a second thought, she swung her arm but it got caught. Oh, well, she had another one! Trying to strike this time upward unfortunately also did not work and now she was immobilized on both sides. 

“You fucking asshole, once I get off of here I’m gonna drive my wrench right through that fucking skull-” she yelled, pissed. If this mother fucker came here to rob her then he had a whole other thing coming. Once she would free herself that is. As she plotted her next move the blindfold was removed and she gasped. “You! But-” It was her friend from the forum. He was taller than she thought. 

Wait, hold on. What was he doing there! It wasn't the day they agreed on, right? That just couldn't be right! 

“Tsk, tsk, oh Autumn, have you forgotten what day is today?” the grin on his face widened seeing her shocked face.

“I thought-” she wiggled a little to see the calendar. “Wasn’t that supposed to be next week?” she asked meekly, the red circle clearly on today’s date has told her she was wrong.

“It’s today, and you’re not getting out of this.” He grinned. “It was your idea after all.”

She groaned and hung her head then threw it back. “Fiiiiiine,” she gave in. “But I have to finish an order by tomorrow morning!” 

He laughed. “You do love your work, don’t you?” he released her arm and let her step back.

“Yeah!” she rubbed her shoulder. “I can’t lose a client. Plus the device is positively fascinating!” she launched herself into an excited rant on the device.

He listened to her for a moment then pinched her lips together. "That can wait for later," he said slowly. "You know usually people don't try to punch their scheduled guests and I think you should be punished for that," he told her and she shuddered. 

"Oh," she blinked. 

"Mhm, where are the ropes?" he asked smoothly and her cheeks coloured. 

"In the workshop," she replied, feeling suddenly giddy. 

"Let's go then," he said and gestured her to lead the way. 

Hurrying, Autumn left the kitchen and guided him into her workspace. He looked around assessing the situation, while she brought a large coil of ropes. 

"Excellent," he took that from her. "Do you have any toys?" 

"Yeah, a vibrato," she replied. 

"Go, fetch it."

She hurried to her room, quickly searching her toy box for the best vibe in her arsenal. Once she had it, she returned to her 'guest'. "Should I undress?" she asked. 

"No, and from now on if you want to say something - you need my permission, understood?" he said sternly. 

She nodded eagerly. She noticed that while she was gone he had tossed some rope over a hook in the ceiling and moved some stuff around. It seemed like he had a plan, she bit her lips not to grin too widely. 

"Come here," he ordered. 

Autumn bounced on her feet terribly excited for what was to come. She let him tie her up. The rope going around her torso, pinning her arms to her body then down to between her legs and up her back to be tied there and then he hoisted her up, her upper body parallel to the floor and her tip-toes barely scratching the floor surface. The rope under her weight dug into her and she was grateful for her shirt preventing it from leaving marks. Then there was that rope between her legs. The pressure she knew was going to drive her mad. She flexed her thighs and tried wiggling her ass to get some friction there. 

"Well, we can't have you wiggling about," he hummed to himself and he cut some parts of the rope tying her legs together. "There," he announced the end of his work. He grinned. "Now for the punishment part," he went to the workbench and rummaged around it for a moment. "Aha, these will do," he found some clamps and returned to her. He ripped her shirt open to find she was not wearing a bra. Wasn't that nice? "You have truly amazing tits," he complimented her admiring the freckled globes and rolling her nipples between his fingers. 

"Thank you," she replied with a bit of a sigh, too late realizing her mistake. Immediately he put a clamp on her lips. 

"What did I say about talking?" he grinned and placed another clamp on each of her nipples. She whined and swayed on the rope. "That's better." 

Out of his pants, he pulled the belt and flexed it between his hands, slowly walking behind her. "Now, Miss Mechanic," he placed his hand on her ass, squeezing it and making her sigh a little, "never," he struck her ass with the belt and she gasped, "forget," another strike, he held her in place, as she cried out, "about an appointment," he spanked her again, and again. She jerked and cried out louder and louder with each hit, despite the improvised muzzle. He finally stopped, short of breath. "Understood?" 

She nodded vigorously. Her head felt a bit light from the spanking and she could feel her pussy starting to drip. 

"Good, do you promise to be quiet?" he asked, sounding like he was pleased with her so far and she nodded again. "Let's test it then," he removed the clamp from her mouth and pocketed it just in case he'd need it again. "All good?" 

Autumn nodded, there were tears in the corners of her eyes. He wiped them off with his thumb. "You're doing great so far," he stroked her cheek and she sighed leaning into the soft touch for a moment before he took his hand away and returned to his post by her ass. He quite liked how firm it was as he squeezed it getting a bit more pained whine as no doubt he left some marks. He rubbed those gloves before sliding his hand to her clothed pussy. There was some dampness seeping through the material already and he smiled to himself pleased. "Let's reward you a little."

He pressed the rope more into her and she shuddered, biting her lips. He took the vibe she brought him earlier and turned it to the highest setting then pressed it to her pussy. Her eyes half-closed and her mouth fell open as he pleasured, her fingers closed tight on her pants. The vibration bringing her faster to her orgasm and she cried when he didn't let her finish. Frustrated she jerked on the rope trying to get herself to finish but he grabbed her. "Not so fast," he chided her. "You'll come when I say." Then lowered her a little bit down. Now she could stand on the floor. 

"Lift your feet," he ordered and she heard a zipper open as he moved to her front. He got himself a small stool on which he stepped on. His pants fell to the floor and in front of her face was his dick. She zeroed on the sighed and licked her lips. He grabbed her head and pushed it down, forcing his way into her mouth. 

With her feet up the rope tilted her torso more downward. It was clear a perk as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked on his cock. Her tongue circling and licking his head. His hand was in her hair, locked tight on them and setting the rhythm. 

"You're doing so good, Autumn, good girl," he praised her more and she sighed delighted, basking in the praise. He reached up with the vibrator he still had in his hand to her chest and pressed the tip to her nipple. Autumn gasped and moaned, breathing heavier. The sensation was so intense she shuddered a little her insides contracting and eyes rolling. 

She sucked him harder, her cheeks hollowing and her tongue moving faster until he pulled her head back and came over her chest. "That's a very good girl," he stroked her head and she smiled lazily. 

He stepped down the stool. Taking some lose rope that was left from when he tied her legs he made a little harness for her vibrator then tied it firmly to her ass. "Let's see how long you can last like that," he said patting her butt then sat in front of her on a chair and watched. 

She already was pretty wound up, but the layer of clothing separating her from the full force of her toy dragged it further until she was nearly sobbing. 

She didn't hear him walking up to her but she felt when he grabbed her chin then twisted her clamped down nipple, finally sending her over the edge, yelling. 

While she was recovering, Autumn felt him remove the ropes, the clamps and the vibrator then he pulled her close into an embrace. That was nice. She could smell his cologne. It was good he stuck to her post-scene cuddles. She liked those. 

"Are you okay, there?" he asked stroking her hair and she sighed. 

"Yeah," she replied happily. "You did great."

"Why thank you, it was your idea," he chuckled.

"You contributed a little," she pointed out with a giggle and patted his arm. 

"Let's take a look at you and see if there are any chaffing marks on you." He reached to remove the rest of her shirt and inspected her arms but it seemed the thick flannel saved her. He let her go take a quick shower while he sorted himself out. 

In the bathroom, Autumn removed the rest of her clothes. She inspected herself closely in the mirror, feeling genuinely good about herself. This whole idea has worked out so much better than she thought. She felt so relaxed and the hot water felt divine on her skin. Maybe she should invite him again, sometime later, of course, once she feels like she truly needs it again. 

Once she dried herself and redressed, she returned to the workshop and saw him look over the device she's been working on earlier. 

"Want some coffee?" she asked startling him a little. 

"Yeah, sure, I could use a cup, especially since we might need it," he said in a lighthearted tone. 

"True," she agreed. "You can use the bathroom while I get it done if you want to!" 

"Sure."

She went to her kitchen, again, to make coffee this time pulling a second mug and pouring more water into the kettle.

They worked together on repairing that device till morning. It has been a bit of an unusual experience for her to work with anyone else but it was fun to bounce the ideas and it did speed the process up significantly. It did give her an idea. Maybe she should hire some help or apprentice? 

Later, after the client picked it up and left, Autumn turned to her late-night guest and grinned. "I thought since you are here already, why won't you get a nap here and I could close my shop for today. We could try other stuff." She winked and he laughed. 

Yup, it was without a doubt worth it to visit some forums some times. And who knows… Maybe… maybe she will talk to Nort soon. Yeah, she should do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've been commissioned on twitter for this story by klapstoelen1. I honestly have never played Terraria. Find me out at @margot_eve and maybe you can get your own commission too!


End file.
